


Doctor's Orders

by st_aurafina



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale's hangover was acquired in the line of duty, but Albert has no sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heartequal's toast and juice meme a few years ago.

"I have no sympathy," said Albert. Nonetheless, he dropped two effervescent tablets in a tumbler of water and pushed them in Dale's direction. "Here, you're dehydrated." 

Dale rested his head on the counter and moaned. "I promise it was all in the line of duty." 

Albert snorted. "Tell it to your liver. I'm sure it understands." 

The glass was at eye level in front of him. Dale watched the bubbles rise and burst, and he breathed in the faint, artificial smell of raspberries. His stomach roiled. "I can't keep that down, Albert." 

"You haven't even tried it. I promise, oral rehydration salts are medically appropriate for mild alcohol toxicity." 

Dale whimpered and pillowed his head on his arm. The room was taking long, slow lazy swoops, and so was his stomach. "No," he said, quietly. "I can't."

"Look, how bad could it be?" Albert snatched the glass and took a mouthful. 

Dale peeled open one eye and watched, moderately revived by curiosity. Albert gagged, then spat the mouthful back into the glass. 

"Well, I'm not drinking it now, Albert." 

Albert poured it down the drain. "Fuck. We give that crap to kids. It's accepted pediatric practice. I feel like I've conspired in cruelty to children. What do you want, then?" 

"Juice," Dale croaked. "And coffee," he added hopefully, since Albert was feeling remorseful. 

Albert snorted at that, but he got the juice from the fridge. After a moment's consideration, he dropped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. "Complex carbohydrates. At least there's science behind toast." He sighed, and rubbed Dale's shoulder gently. "You'll live, Coop."

Dale closed his eyes and let the cool of the counter-top ease the thump of his head. All this will pass, he told himself. And meanwhile, Albert would be here to make sure he survived.


End file.
